Challenges
by Speedy 316
Summary: Captain Janeway challenges Lieutenant Hartstone to a game of Velocity
1. Chapter 1: There Can Only Be One!

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the three stories "Punishment", "Captured!" and "Happiness" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. This is a little break from the norm; while there is action there is no actual threat to Voyager and her crew. I also trying to write humour and maybe a little bit of romance (my Achilles heel) so please R + R, its really important to me!

**Challenges**

**Chapter 1: There Can Only Be One!**

Lieutenant Hartstone looked around his office, a lot smaller than the Captains ready room, which he was privy to in a brief period of command he had a couple of months back. He had decided to mount some of his personal weapons on the wall, because according to Mr Tuvok he couldn't use them because they weren't official Starfleet weaponry. His shotgun mounted on the wall, while his desert eagles he decided to cunningly mount under the desk, in small latches ready just in case things went wrong very quickly and their wasn't time to access the weapons lockers. While none of the weapons were loaded, he checked a draw to his right, and it was filled with clips and shells for both weapons. He looked around and thought he would still have to replicate some paintings or something because some of the walls were still a dull grey colour.

Suddenly a chime distracted his deep thoughts, and he looked up at the door

"Come in" he called, and as soon as she walked through the door he immediately stood up "Captain"

"As you were Lieutenant, I'm just stopping by for a little visit" Simon sat back down behind his desk

"Of course Captain take a seat please, would you like something to drink?" Simon thought the Captain was technically his first visitor to his office, and it was the Captain so he needed to make a very good impression.

"I know you haven't been with us long Mr Hartstone, but if you don't know my standing drinks order by now, you have a long way to go" Simon smiled it was true that the Captain only had one drink order every time she walked into the mess hall. He got up and walked over to the replicator in his office, when he walked into his office he didn't expect a replicator but low and behold one had been issued and installed. He looked at the Captain and smiled as he said

"Computer, one coffee, black and one glass of water at 5 degrees" he picked up the mug and handed it to the Captain before picking up his own glass and walking back to his seat and he sat down.

"Don't like coffee Lieutenant" the Captain noted as she took a sip

"No Captain, I like coffee fine, it's just that you don't need a guy like me, jumpier than he already is." The Captain nodded, he was right, a certain incident concerning Lieutenant Hartstone and Harry Kim came to mind, she thought about it and laughed, she thought Harry wont be sneaking up on people anytime soon.

"Well I came" the Captain continued "Because I was looking at some trivial files on Voyagers database and I found something rather interesting" Simon had a questioning look on his face

"Well I found out that you play Velocity" the Captain smiled at him

"I dabble Captain, finds it keeps the Hazard Team commander sharp and the Hazard Team alike" both of them smiled

"It also keeps Starfleet Captains sharp as well" Simon nodded and smiled "I also saw that the computer has posted that you have at least 10 wins over various opponents, Tom, Harry, Seven"

"Well apart from Seven of Nine I haven't really found an opponent who can really test me"

"That's why I am here Lieutenant I have come to challenge you to a game" Simon look at the Captain slightly flabbergasted at her statement

"You want to challenge me, but why?"

"Well your not the only person on this ship with an undefeated streak Lieutenant and suffice to say I think there is only room for one on this ship" Simon smiled and nodded

"I'm not sure Captain, I mean I go out to win, and I wouldn't want a week scrubbing out the plasma conduits with my toothbrush if I beat you."

"Come on Lieutenant, do you think I would be that petty if I lost and what would make you think I would lose." The Captain looked at him with a stern face, "and it would be two weeks" the Captain looked at Simon with a broad grin. "Look Lieutenant I have got to go" she stood up and picked up her coffee "thank you for the coffee and think about it, I think it would be a challenge that we would both be interested in." The Captain turned and walked out leaving the Lieutenant sitting there with a lot to think about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hartstone was sitting in the mess hall looking at his food and his drink. The food was a sort of green goo, he didn't know what it was and he didn't want to ask Neelix for the pure fact that he didn't want to know.

"Lieutenant Hartstone, may we join you" a voice came out from the front of the table, he looked up into the smiling faces of Ensign Alex Munro and Crewman Telsia Murphy of the Hazard Team

"We are all off duty here, I think we can use our first names, and yes of course you can sit down, I could use the company and the insight of other people at the moment" They both sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry if I seem a little distracted, I am trying to figure out what this is", he pointed at the food with his fork.

"Yeah I saw that, that's a hazardous mission I am not willing to accept sir, safety in a cheese sandwich" he grabbed it and started to eat.

"Good choice, Alex" Simon smiled

"I'm just not hungry, I took a look at the green stuff and I went right off my appetite" Telsia noted. Simon laughed; Simon learned quickly that Neelix's food had that ability to put people off their food.

"I just got a lot on my mind at the moment, the Captain has challenged me to a game of Velocity" Simon looked at the directly

"What the Captain, that's a pretty big honour she only plays the best."

"I know that, it's just that I don't know if I am up to the challenge"

"Well I think you are, Simon I have watched you on the court and you are like a machine, there is no one like you, if you did play the Captain she'd better watch out and be at her best" Telsia smiled at Simon, they all smiled at each other

"I thought boosting my confidence was your job, Alex."

"Well I believe it is the job of all the team members actually" he looked at Telsia and he put his hand on her shoulder. Simon stood up, and he recycled his tray and what was left of the goo.

"Excuse me Alex, Telsia I have to go and accept a challenge, thanks for the talk, I haven't turned down a challenge yet, and thanks to you that streak is still strong" he strolled out of the mess hall with a purpose, leaving Alex and Telsia laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Captain was sitting in her chair in the bridge, finishing her third cup of coffee for the day, it was silent on the bridge except for the gentle hum of the warp core people went about their business with the Captain overseeing everything. The turbolift doors swung open and Ensign Munro stepped onto the bridge carrying a small box. He walked down to the lower section and he stood in front of the Captain.

"Is there something I can do for you Ensign" the Captain remarked putting down her coffee.

"No Captain, I am just here to deliver this" he held out the box for the Captain "its from Lieutenant Hartstone" the box wasn't wrapped, it was a simple wooden box. The Captain took the box and looked at it for a second.

"Permission to be dismissed Captain" Munro asked, the Captain looked at the box in a slight daze before looking up at Munro

"Of course Mr Munro, you are dismissed" Ensign Munro turned and left, leaving everyone looking at the Captain and the mystery box.

"Aren't you going to open it then Captain" Harry exclaimed with Tom turning from his regular post to look at this mystery box. Tuvok took a few steps from his security post with a phaser and a tricorder.

"Really Captain I should scan the package before you open it" Tuvok said, and the Captain and the rest of the bridge crew looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Seriously! Tuvok are you suggesting that Lieutenant Hartstone is attempting to assassinate the Captain right here in front of us." Chakotay said with a stern look on his face. Tuvok backed up but he still thought he was right. Everyone returned their attention to the box, with the Captain lifting the lid slowly as they all craned their necks to see what was inside. The Captain pulled out a hand phaser and looked at it curiously as everyone else did.

"He sent you a hand phaser, why would he do that?" Harry said

"I think I might know why Harry" she also pulled out a flashing pad that was blinking, that a message was waiting to be played. The Captain pressed the button, a simple text message displayed as the Captain read it out "I accept, 12:00 hours, this Saturday"


	2. Chapter 2: Place Your Bets!

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the three stories "Punishment", "Captured!" and "Happiness" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. This is a little break from the norm; while there is action there is no actual threat to Voyager and her crew. I also trying to write humour and maybe a little bit of romance (my Achilles heel) so please R + R, its really important to me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have another project going on at the moment as well as work is starting to slowly suck up my life!

**Challenges**

**Chapter 2: Place Your Bets!**

**Monday 22:30 hours:**

Simon was jogging through the corridors of Voyager, with a pack strapped to his back, and a compression rifle in his hands he jogged through the corridors late at night. He also had his desert eagles, strung in two holsters tied around his legs. The decks were empty, it was late at night and people were either on duty or in bed. He stopped outside the door that would allow him access to the Jeffries tubes. Having run from the mess hall to the end of deck two and down the Jeffries tubes and running down those corridors, he was now at the final leg of his journey, from deck 7 to deck 8 and then through the corridors to his quarters, good night sleep, duty and then from his quarters through the lower decks tomorrow.

He stopped for a rest and he sipped from his water bottle, he put it back into his rucksack and he was about to press the door release button before a voice from behind caught his attention.

"Hey Simon wait up" a voice said from round the corner, two faces appeared from round the corner and they turned out to be Harry and Tom, jogging a quite a pace.

"Damn you run fast" Tom said before he bent down on his knees wheezing and Harry rested on the bulkhead, before standing up straight

"Well I think you guys need to lay off the pizza's and hit the gym" Simon said with a smile, they both looked kind of sheepish, they both know that they may have been putting on some extra pounds and Starfleet regulations did say that all officers must be in at least good physical and mental fitness.

"We wanted to talk about your challenge to the Captain for a game of Velocity" both of them finally got their breath back, and stood up straight again. Simon swung the compression rifle over the back of his shoulder in a very nonchalant look before answering

"First boys, the Captain challenged me and I accepted" he looked at both of them

"Are you going to go out to beat her?" Tom asked first

"Of course" both Harry and Tom looked surprised as Simon continued "Look the Captain doesn't want anything done by half measures on this ship, on and off duty, and she wouldn't want to win by me letting her win, or me not playing at my best. The Captain is always looking for a new challenge and so am I, something we share in common"

"But surely if you beat her then, you'll end up vacuuming the carpets or cleaning the windows" Tom kept the conversation going.

"The Captain has already assured me that she would not do that and would take defeat honourably, like a Captain should."

"I should let you know that a substantial pool has been started on the winner of this match" Simon didn't look surprised, frankly it was expected; Tom was known for running somewhat underground gambling rings on the lower decks. People betting replicator rations and Holodeck time on the outcome of certain events round the ship, this velocity match must be quite a draw for him, Simon wondered how much commission Tom took at the end of the day.

"What kind of odds am I getting?" Simon looked with a grin on his face

"The young commander of the Hazard Team is getting odds at 10/1" Tom looked with a slight grimace

"And the Captain?"

"5/1" Tom said slowly, and he looked at Harry

"So your giving the Captain better odds than me" Simon looked surprised but he thought it was common knowledge, that he had better speed, agility and hand eye coordination that should really give him the better odds.

"Well the Captain has been playing longer than you, has beaten Seven on multiple occasions and she has the same advanced speed and agility that you do, and she seems to have lady luck playing with her also"

"I don't believe in luck Tom, I work hard, train hard, and I play hard too. As for the Captain playing longer than me well she hasn't played me yet" Simon raised his compression rifle up

"So you really think you can beat her!" Harry said

"I know I can!" Simon responded

"One more question, why are you carry that compression rifle, I didn't think you were allowed to carry them unless and emergency was going on," Harry noted

"Except Harry this isn't a real compression rifle, it has the same looks, size and weight as a real compression rifle except" he pulled the trigger which startled Tom and Harry for a few seconds but when nothing happened they stood up straight again "It doesn't work, it's a rifle I built for training purposes, I keep the Hazard team fit by making them do 15 miles runs with full gear, I need to get fit to face the Captain, if she is anything like you say she is, then she will be my toughest fight to date."

"She is that, and that then some, you better be careful" Tom give Simon a slap on the back.

"Well lads if you will excuse me I have one more deck to climb down before I go to bed" Simon pressed the door release button "I see you boys tomorrow, unless you want to join me" he thumbed into the Jeffries tube and both Tom and Harry looked like they had just seen a ghost, holding up their hands they slowly backed off

"No thanks, err we prefer to take the turbolift if you don't mind" Tom said and Simon smiled at them both

"Oh well, maybe next time" Simon climbed into the tube and closed the door with thud as Tom and Harry looked on.

* * *

**Tuesday 10:30 hours:**

The Captain sat in her ready room staring at her computer screen, with a warm cup of coffee in hand. The door chime distracted her; she looked up at the door before saying, "Come in." The doors open to reveal the broad body of Commander Chakotay, he stepped into the ready room and handed her a pad.

"The morning status report for you Captain, its pretty quiet out there according to Seven, the is a civilisation on the third planet in the system but she has noted it is a pre-warp civilisation."

"Yes I can see that in the report, scans indicate an level of technology that can be likened to Earth's industrial age." She read from the pad, and she put it down on her desk. "I am just getting to know my enemy for Saturday, Commander" she turned the console round so he could see and on the screen was the personnel profile for one Lieutenant Simon Hartstone "He was quite a fit man, even before the Borg"

"2 time soccer champions, 3 time raquetball champion, 1 time cross country champion and a former member of the Red Squad." Commander Chakotay read what the Captain had already read before him.

"I was thinking Commander, have a got in over my head here, Lieutenant Hartstone is a fit guy I don't think I have got the stamina" Commander Chakotay was shocked at this admission from his Captain that he thought she would never make, for the first time she was acknowledging her age.

"Captain, age and fitness is one thing, its true Lieutenant Hartstone is probably a fitter person than you, apparently Tom and Harry caught him, jogging through the corridors late at night in full Hazard Team gear and weapons. Velocity though isn't just about how fit you are though its about how tactical you are as well, how cunning. Age brings wisdom with it and you can definitely match him in that area." The Captain looked at her First Officer and smiled. She always looked to him in times of crisis for support or advice and although this was not exactly a time of crisis, he was always ready with the support and advice.

"Thank you Commander for the report and your support and advice" the Commander smiled

"One more thing Captain, word gets to me that Tom Paris has set up a betting pool on the outcome of this match"

"So" the Captain looked at her Commander "that's classic Tom Paris, he does this stuff all the time"

"I just thought you might like to know, I don't know whether you would approve of something like that"

"Whether I approve or not is something that doesn't matter to Mr Paris, as long as he gains something out of it, it doesn't matter. What is Mr Paris's commission on the bets" the Captain asked.

"He is taking 10 percent of all bets Captain" the Captain shook her head, making her hair wave into her face. She brushed it aside with her hand before speaking

"The crew are only expressing their opinion as to the outcome of the match, but I want you to keep and eye on it, if it starts to get out of hand as these things tend to with Tom, or he starts to get a big head as he tends to do, I want you to be prepared to shut it down."

"Yes Captain" with that the Commander turned on his heels and left the Captain to her preparation for another battle


	3. Chapter 3: The Stupid Things We Do

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the three stories "Punishment", "Captured!" and "Happiness" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. This is a little break from the norm; while there is action there is no actual threat to Voyager and her crew. I also trying to write humour and maybe a little bit of romance (my Achilles heel) so please R + R, its really important to me!

**Challenges Chapter 3: The Stupid Things We Do**

**Tuesday 17:30 hours**

Simon was sitting at his desk thinking, he had never played Captain Janeway at Velocity so how was expected to know how she played.

"Computer, how many people have played Captain Janeway at Velocity?" Simon asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Three" the computer responded, Simon was surprised while he didn't expect the number to hit double digits; he thought it would have been a lot higher.

"And those people are?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling again.

"Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok and Seven of Nine" Simon thought about that for a second before getting up and he walked out of his door. As he walked out of the door he bumped into Seven of Nine.

"Seven, I'm sorry I didn't see you there" he held up his hands in protest

"Do not worry about it Lieutenant, I was just wondering if you were free for dinner, I feel I owe you for the dinner a month back" Simon looked quite surprised, he had, had dinner with Seven after the crisis with the religious cult was over and the crew had returned as well as normal operations.

"Seven you don't owe me anything, we are friends aren't we?" he smiled at her.

"Yes, I was requiring nourishment and I thought you might like to join me, however if you are busy" she turned to go

"Wait Seven, I didn't say I wasn't available, I just said that you didn't owe me a dinner, I would be thrilled to have dinner with you. Where do you want to eat?"

"Sandrine's bar is acceptable, I would like to eat there"

"No problem, lets go" Simon let Seven go first as she strode out of the door

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The was an absolute gaggle of activity in the Sandrine's Holodeck program, about 30 crewmembers all waving pad's about while Tom and Harry were taking them at the front and handing out the isolinear chips as betting slips.

"10 replicator rations, on the Captain!" one crewmember shouted as Harry took his pad, and return a isolinear chip to the crewmember who put it in his pocket and slid out from the front to get out of the way of the rabble.

"3 hours Holodeck time on Lieutenant Hartstone!" another pad was handed over and another chip was handed back. Another satisfied customer Tom thought as the crewman went the same way as the other and just moved aside. The doors to Sandrine's opened what could be considered quietly because of the rabble as Lieutenant Hartstone and Seven of Nine strode in, no one noticed them as the continued the gambling going on.

"20 replicator rations on Lieutenant Hartstone" another shout went up, Simon's eyebrows hit the top of his head as he turned to Seven and she also looked surprised

"I believe they are betting on the outcome of your Velocity match with the Captain"

"Yeah, and 20 replicator rations on me to win, that's a lot of pressure on me"

"I wonder how many other wagers have been made?" Seven noted as she raised her ocular implant at Simon.

"Good question" Simon took a few steps forward, he put both his index fingers in his mouth and blew, letting out a very loud and highly audible whistle. Which stopped everyone stone dead and they all turned around and looked directly at Simon.

"Hey everybody! What's going on?" Simon smiled with a very smug grin on his face.

"We are just taking sum friendly wagers for your match with the Captain" Tom said who pushed through the crowd to address Simon.

"I can see that, and I was just thinking that 20 replicator rations on me to win, puts a hell of a lot of pressure on me to win."

"Yeah we know, but we also know you can handle it" a crewman spoke up

"I will do my best I assure you, now I did come here for a quiet dinner so I would prefer if you took the gambling somewhere else" Simon had lost his smile in an instant, "Or maybe the Captain would like to hear about this" Simon looked deadly serious as most of the crew started to file out of the door, with only a few stragglers staying behind for a drink. Simon went to Tom and Harry and leant in so no one else could hear before saying "I wouldn't want the Captain shutting you two down, but I hear that Chakotay is under orders to do so if necessary, so just think about that for a second, wont you lads" he turned around and walked back to Seven who he gestured towards a table and sat her down.

* * *

**Tuesday 20:30 Hours**

Simon threw the last of his chicken bones down onto the plate with a look of mild satisfaction.

"What do you intend to do about what happened, when we entered the Holodeck" Seven asked looking at Simon intently

"I'm not sure, I don't want the rest of the crew to be scrounging for food, while Tom is living like a king, but Tom and Harry are my friends and I wouldn't want to jeopardise that friendship. Also while the crew are entitled to their opinion and this is probably providing some welcome relief from the monotony we have been experiencing of late"

"Are you a gambler?"

"I used to play a bit of blackjack back in the days on the Enterprise, but that was nothing serious, and nothing was really bet, we just played for the fun of playing. This was on the Enterprise though where energy was abundant and there was no replicator rations, you still had to book the Holodeck though."

"Do you miss the Enterprise?" Seven asked, Simon looked solemnly at his drink on the table.

"I won't lie to you Seven and say I don't, because I do miss the Enterprise and her crew, she had a good crew who didn't deserve to die. I wonder if she is still in service?" Simon looked at Seven especially the ocular implant on her face, noting her time with the Borg.

"The computer should have records up until Voyager was lost in the Delta Quadrant" Simon thought about this for a second before looking at up slightly above Seven's head

"Computer given the last known date as a basis is the USS Enterprise still in service?"

"There have been six ships to bear the name Enterprise, please be more specific" Simon sighed at his own idiocy, of course he would have to give more details

"USS Enterprise 1701-D, Galaxy Class, Captain John Luc Picard in command" the computer thought about this before returning with the relevant information.

"USS Enterprise 1701-D was destroyed on Stardate 48650.1" Simon looked solemn and looked down at the table before raising his head again

"Computer how was the Enterprise D destroyed?"

"The stardrive suffered a critical warpcore breach, the saucer section was released but crashed on the planet Veridan 3"

"How many casualties?" Simon looked serious

"There were none," the computer answered, Simon was a little more upbeat after hearing that news

"What was the ships complement at the time of the crash"

"900 Starfleet personnel, 200 civilians" Simon looked at Seven, "Well at least everyone got out ok" he tried to remain upbeat, but he couldn't knowing that the first vessel he served on was destroyed. Although everyone got out ok, he just felt like he had lost an old friend.

"Quite, a most fortunate turn of events" Simon looked at Seven deadly serious

"I did have a question for you though Seven. You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but I was wondering what the Captains style of Velocity play is?"

"She is a very physical individual, although Velocity is a non contact game, she uses a lot of shoulder barging techniques and things that maybe would be illegal in a normal game. She is also very tactical, thinking up plays and moves well in advance of actually executing them."

"She can play the physical game and she can think on her feet, well I didn't expect this to be easy, and I didn't expect it to be a dance, this victory will be hard fought and full of honour"

"Indeed, is that the only question or are there more"

"I thought I had more but I think you have answered my first question so comprehensively that the other questions are not required" they both looked at each other for a second, as if they were trying to read each others thoughts, before Seven stood up

"I must go, I must regenerate," she said quite forcefully, surprising Simon a little bit.

"Ok, lets go" he stood up throwing his napkin from his lap onto the table.

"I do not understand, you do not require to regenerate like I do"

"Yes but I wouldn't be a very good date if I didn't walk you back to the cargo bay" Simon smiled.

"I didn't realise this was a date?" Seven looked at Simon with a quizzical look, Simon threw his arms out wide in an open gesture

"It can be a date or it can just be dinner between two friends, although I have just thought of something, Tom, Harry and about 30 other crewmembers saw us walk into the Holodeck together, they are going to get ideas" They walked out of the Holodeck shutting down the program on the control panel on the way out, as they were the last out.

"Indeed, with this crew rumour seems to spread quite fast on this ship."

"It does on any ship Seven, just on this ship, it's a closed community, light-years away from Starfleet. So everybody's life is under the scrutiny of everybody else, and especially the command crew." He pointed at Seven, as they got into the turbolift. "Cargo Bay 2" Simon said as the turbolift started speeding down.

"I do not like this sensation of being watched by the other members of the crew"

"I don't either Seven, me and you are different from everybody else, ex-borg, we have spent a period of our lives with our thoughts interconnected with everybody else. We like to live life somewhat 'below the sensor grid' just go about our business day by day and not try to bother anybody else. Unfortunately on this ship that is quite difficult to actually achieve unless you lock yourself in Cargo Bay 2 and never come out." The turbolift doors swished open and they both stepped out and started walking down the corridor

"Unacceptable, to both myself and the Captain"

"Exactly, so we just have to take the scrutiny like everybody else, and just try not to do anything stupid, that will give them something to talk about." Both of them stopped outside the doors to Cargo Bay 2.

"I have never done anything that could be classed as stupid"

"I didn't think you had" Simon said with another of his trademarked inane grins "Me however, my life is replete with acts of stupidity, some secret, some very public things."

"Explain" Seven said

"Well for example, only a few days ago, I managed to shoot myself in the leg with a hand phaser"

"How did you manage that, did it malfunction."

"Nope, I was training for my velocity match with the Captain, and I brought the phaser down at the end of the game, I walked out of the Holodeck and as I was walking back to my room, my finger slipped and I took a low level stun blast directly to the leg." Simon looked at Seven and smiled himself "and don't think I just didn't see that little smile there, because I did"

"I did not smile," she protested

"Don't lie I saw it, remember I have the same visual benefits that you do. Anyway suffice to say the only people that know that I took a self inflicted phaser shot to the leg is you, me and the Doctor and I would like to keep it that way.

"You do not tell anyone, that I smiled and I will not tell anyone about your mishap" she pointed at Simon in an almost threatening manner

"Deal" as he held up his hands like he had a phaser pointed at his chest.

"Well, thank you Mr Hartstone I had a good time"

"Anytime Seven, and you do know you can call me Simon, right!"

"I will remember that" she turned around and walked into the Cargo Bay the doors opening for her, Simon watched her walk in until the doors shut behind her. Simon turned around and walked away before he stopped dead in the corridor and he couldn't help but have a surprised look on his face.

"Oh heck, I have fought the Borg, and I am leader of an elite team of soldiers, and you let a woman find a way through your armour and into your heart" Simon smiled as he kept walking back towards the turbolift "Another stupid thing you have done Simon, well done!" he could only step into the turbolift with an inane grin on his face "Deck 8" he said as the doors closed behind him.

* * *

Authors Note: I originally wanted to have at least 100 Casualties for the Enterprise-D crash, but after reading the section of the Revised and Updated Star Trek Encylopedia by Micheal and Denise Okuda printed and published in 1999, the section on the Enterprise-D more specifically the crash notes said there were no casualties, everyone survived so I had to change it. 


	4. Chapter 4:Interrogations and Invitations

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the three stories "Punishment", "Captured!" and "Happiness" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. This is a little break from the norm; while there is action there is no actual threat to Voyager and her crew. I also trying to write humour and maybe a little bit of romance (my Achilles heel) so please R + R, its really important to me!

**Challenges Chapter 4: Invitations and Interrogations **

**Wednesday 8:55am**

"Right you are going to get through this day without thinking about her" he paced down the corridor with a cup of coffee in hand. "You're just going to go to work, and do it and not think about her." He took a swig from the coffee cup and kept walking, he got to the turbolift and he pressed the call button.

"Hey Simon wait up" was a shout from behind him, as he turned around his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he just wished the turbolift would get there quicker with Tom, Harry and B'Elanna all jogging up to him.

"What's going on" they all smiled really quite brightly

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"We saw who you entered the Holodeck with, nice work, thought it might take another Borg to break her," Tom said

"I still don't know what you are talking about Tom" Simon swigged from his coffee as the turbolift finally arrived and they all got in together.

"Deck 4" Simon said

"Bridge" Harry ordered, as the turbolift starting racing towards it destination.

"Come on" Tom pressed, "You and Seven, how long you been seeing each other for? and why weren't we told?!"

"Tom I assure you, there is nothing going on between me and Seven she had invited me for dinner as a friend, that's what friends sometimes do and is completely normal, and even if it was something more I wouldn't tell you because I would be able to guarantee that it would be all over the ship by lunchtime today"

"That's rubbish and you know it, look at her! Seven is smoking hot, and you say your not interested, I don't believe that for a second" before Simon could respond though B'Elanna clipped Tom round the back of his head with the palm of her hand making Simon and Harry smile

"I am right here you know" B'Elanna scolded him. "But yeah he is right, both of you need each other, you should go for it" The turbolift doors opened on deck four and Simon stepped out

"Look, me and Seven just like to live our lives 'below the sensor grid' go on day by day and try not to give the crew to much to talk about" he turned to face them "and I didn't expect to be interrogated about my personal relationships with another member of this crew until at least lunchtime, but its not even 9 o'clock yet." He turned and walked away leaving the three command officers somewhat stunned as the turbolift doors closed. Simon walked down the corridor passing each crewmember as they somewhat smiled at him, and he could only fake a smile. As he walked into Hazard ops he watched another crewmember go past him and swore that he winked at him and pointed his fingers at him in a mock gun motion with a clicking sound. All he could do is shake his head and stride through the door into Hazard Operations with his head held high. He saw the group of people crowed in a circle in the locker rooms and I hush came up as Simon walked in

"Good Morning sir, how are you today" Ensign Munro said smiling at him

"Frankly Alex, I have been better, and its only the start of the day"

"I am sorry to hear that sir, some reports for you sir" three PADDS were handed to him "and was brought down from the bridge sir", Ensign Munro handed Hartstone a fourth pad which immediately perked up Simon's interest, as he pushed the play button with a simple text message on it. His face dropped as he read it "my week just keeps getting more and more interesting doesn't it" he walked into his office and the doors slid closed with the rest of the team looking on a little baffled and wondering what that pad said.

**Wednesday 12:30**

A chime interrupted him from him reading his reports,

"Come in" Simon said as he looked up, the doors slid open to reveal Seven of Nine. Simon was thinking he was trying to get through the day without thinking of her and now she was here standing in the doorway to his office. She took a good three paces towards him and stood in her customary stance.

"I am sorry to intrude, were you busy"

"Not really Seven," he pointed at his plate noting that he was eating his lunch "I was just eating lunch and going over these reports"

"An efficient use of your time" Seven said and Simon could only smile and shook his head

"Well I suppose there is still a little Borg in me, what can I do for you" he put the pad down and looked at her.

"I have just had a conversation with Lieutenants Paris and Torres and Ensign Kim in the mess hall when I went to receive nutrients" Simon rolled his eyes after thinking about his earlier conversation with those three. "They all seem to believe that I have initiated a romantic relationship with you, have you been telling them this"

"Of course not" Simon frowned "In fact, I was confronted in the turbolift this morning by all three asking the same questions as you have probably faced."

"I am sorry to hear that"

"Don't worry about, it I know how to deal with them, I was more worried about you and how you would react, I know that you don't like being in the public eye"

"I do not" was Seven's only response, Simon felt sorry for her, he motioned for her to take a seat, which she did with some apprehension.

"That's the thing Seven, as far as the crew is concerned I have become the flavour of the week, ever since I accepted the Captain's challenge after that they are all watching me like a hawk, what I do, where I sleep, eat and drink and who I spend my time with" he motioned at Seven.

"That must be very discomforting for you"

"Well that it is but I get through the days with the knowledge that one day, and one day soon, someone or something will take my place and I can slip quietly 'below the sensor grid' once again" Simon dug out the PADD he read first thing in the morning "and this latest thing is only going to make matters worse"

"What is it" Simon played the message again and he read it out for her

"You have been invited to dine at the Captain's table on Friday at 18:30 hours, casual dress, RSVP" he placed the PADD down on the desk again.

"What is the meaning of that?" Seven looked sternly at Simon

"I don't know Seven, a mind game from the Captain maybe, trying to get into my head before the match the next day"

"Do you intend to attend?" Seven questioned

"Of Course" Simon smiled "the chance to dine at the Captains table is a rare honour and an opportunity to be seized whenever possible"

"I see, I have to return to Astrometrics, thank you Lieutenant" as she got up and paced out, Simon could not help but look at her rear end swaying slightly as she walked. When the doors closed and Simon was alone again his laid back in his chair, letting out a little moan, before his head fell forward with some force and came crashing down on the desk. "Ow, that hurt rather badly" was Simon's response.


	5. Chapter 5: Safety Measures

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the three stories "Punishment", "Captured!" and "Happiness" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. This is a little break from the norm; while there is action there is no actual threat to Voyager and her crew. I also trying to write humour and maybe a little bit of romance (my Achilles heel) so please R + R, its really important to me!

Challenges 

**Chapter 5: Safety Measures**

**Thursday 10:30**

Lieutenant Hartstone stood in the middle of the room, blindfolded with a phaser in his hand. Suddenly a bleep was heard through out the room and Hartstone swivelled and fired at the source of the bleeping, the phaser bolt fired out and got a direct hit on the target stopping the bleeping

"1.354 seconds" he turned to face the way he was facing before the bleeping. He waited for another bleep to be heard, he counted the seconds in his mind, and it seemed to take an eternity before another bleep was heard. A bleep sounded to Simon's left and he turned and fired hitting his mark again.

"1.243 seconds" the computer sounded out the time. Simon stood to face the wall again, if he wasn't blindfolded his eyes would be closed. Just listening, he shut out all external influences and just listened. Another bleep came up, this time straight ahead and with lightening quick reaction Simon raised and fired.

"0.893 seconds" the computer once again gave Simon the time. He smiled slightly knowing that he had never broken the one-second barrier. He stood still again, as the door chime came up and Simon turned and shot the Holodeck door, when the computer didn't register his time, he realised he reacted to the door chime of someone wanting admittance. He took the blindfold off, before saying "Enter" the doors swung open to reveal Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. Hartstone immediately went into attention. As the two command officers approached him he looked straight ahead, not staring at the two people approaching

"Good morning sirs, what can I do for you?" Chakotay looked at him and could only smile

"As you were Lieutenant before you do yourself an injury" Chakotay joked as Hartstone took the customary 'at ease' stance hands clasped behind the back with legs two feet apart. "We are here to just run through a few safety concerns for your match with the Captain in two days time" Chakotay said

"Safety issues sir, what do you mean?"

"Well Mr Hartstone" Tuvok interjected "After talking to several of your past opponents have all described you as a high impact player, with a lot of physicality involved"

"That would describe my style pretty perfectly" he smiled a little, noticing that neither of them was pretty impressed he quickly went back to a serious look.

"Well we would like you to tone down that style for this game, the Captain is not as robust as some of your other opponents" Tuvok stared directly at him, not a smile or a frown or even any kind of infection in the voice, completely emotionless as always.

"Yes sirs" Simon responded

"And of course the safety protocols will be on at all times, apart from that have a good game" Chakotay said "hang on just one more thing" Chakotay turned looking at the blindfold in Simon's left hand "I was just wondering what you were doing in here before we came in"

"Sometimes sir, your sight may not be the best means of finding ones enemy, everyone has three other senses to use in that case, this exercise is for hearing, I blindfold myself and listen for a randomly placed bleep that will not stop until I shoot it. I like to think it keeps the hearing sharp"

"Intriguing, do run this exercise with the Hazard Team" Tuvok raised an eyebrow; Simon noted that he might even be impressed.

"Yes sirs, I do" Simon could not hide his grin

"I'm impressed, looks like the Captain has made a very good choice for an opponent" Chakotay smiled back.

"Indeed" was Tuvok's only response as they both turned on their heels and left the Holodeck, leaving a very smug Lieutenant in the Holodeck alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday 6:30 

Tom, Harry and B'Elanna were all sitting in the mess hall, having dinner. They all sprang for replicated food this time, having all felt they had worked hard and they felt they deserved it.

"So what do you think, is Simon telling the truth" Tom spoke while finishing his mashed potato mouthful

"What about" Harry said looking up

"Whether he and Seven are an item" Tom rolled his eyes not realising that his friend could be that dense.

"Oh are we still on that" Harry took a mouthful of vegetables, chewing slowly

"I don't think they are going out, but he is defiantly interested, you can see it in his eyes" B'Elanna said as both the lads nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we should do something?" Tom said, putting his knife and fork down on his finished plate.

"What do you mean fix them up?" B'Elanna said

"Woah, I don't want to go messing around with other peoples personal life, I have enough problems with my own thank you very much" Harry held up his hands

"Yeah but that's just because your lousy with women" Tom said "And you have a thing for her yourself" Tom could tell this was all hitting home, "the fact of the matter is that she is not interested in you, and the other thing is that she would eat you alive, you wouldn't stand a chance" B'Elanna was smiling and nodding

"Sorry Harry" B'Elanna said "but he is right" suddenly the mess hall doors opened up and Seven of Nine strode in, which ground all three of them to a complete halt as they stared at her. She walked over to the kitchen and picked up some food from Neelix who was his normal, over reactive self.

"Hey Seven, can we talk with you for a second" B'Elanna waved her over, as she strode past the other people having there meals. "Take a seat" she gestured as Seven sat down, Seven always sat down with a sense of apprehension having been her drone most of her life, and spent most of her life standing up, she had never really gotten used to sitting down. She always sat down perfectly back straight, and her hands clasped in front of her with her meal staring up at her.

"What did you wish to discuss" she said with her normal ice cold tone

"We were just wondering what you are going to do about Lieutenant Hartstone?"

"I do not know what you mean" Seven replied

"Come on, you like him, he likes you, what do you think he is a good guy, he is good looking, he has a good personality, he is funny. I think you should go for it." B'Elanna said, with Tom looking on a little slack jawed.

"Maybe you should ask him out" Tom said, slightly jealous of his girlfriends description of another man, no matter how true it was.

"If Seven doesn't get their first maybe I will" she smiled and winked back at her boyfriend which returned his jaw to the slack jawed state it was in just a moment ago.

"It is true that Lieutenant Hartstone has all those qualities and many other admirable qualities that go towards making a good mate, and to say that, I am interested in maybe starting a romantic relationship with him, but I do not know how to initiate it"

"It's easy and Tom and Harry will go and speak to Simon and see how he feels."

"We will?" both of them give B'Elanna a rather uneasy look.

"Yes, you will" B'Elanna fixed Tom with a rather evil stare

"Come on Harry, let's go and find Simon" Tom got up dragging Harry up with him.

"But I wasn't done eating" Harry complained

"Oh come on Harry thinking about food when there is work to be done" he looked at B'Elanna and winked as both the lads strode out of the mess hall doors.

"Your such a tool do you know that" Harry scathed as they left

"Yep" Tom replied "But at least I get some action in return" was Tom's reply.


	6. Chapter 6: Unfamiliar Territory

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the three stories "Punishment", "Captured!" and "Happiness" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. This is a little break from the norm; while there is action there is no actual threat to Voyager and her crew. I also trying to write humour and maybe a little bit of romance (my Achilles heel) so please R + R, its really important to me!

**Challenges**

**Chapter 6: Unfamiliar Territory**

**Friday 18:15**

Simon was just about ready to go, he pondered by the replicator for a second before replicating two bottles of wine, one red, one white. Synthehol, alcoholic substitute supposedly the same taste with none of the problems of diminished inhibitions and stinging morning hangovers. Some people said it tasted notably different from real alcohol but considering this was the first time he would be trying wine at all let alone the Syntheholic version it could be said that he probably wouldn't know the difference. He put the wine down on his coffee table; at that point he heard the door chime.

"Come In" he said, as soon as he sounded out the last syllable and the doors swooshed open, he instantly regretted it with Tom and Harry with big wide grins.

"Hey Simon can we talk for a second" Tom said as he stepped inside with Harry close behind him. Tom saw the bottles on the table, "Hot date tonight Simon? With Seven?" the way he said Seven caught his attention, the way he sounded out "Seven" made it sound lewd and tawdry like if Simon was planning to see Seven tonight that he was intending to 'make tonight the night.' Simon was glad he was not seeing Seven tonight, if he was the rumours would be flying around the ship in half and hour.

"No, but I do have plans so I would like you to get to the point rather quickly"

"We were wondering what you were going to do about Seven?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whether you are going to ask her out or not, our sources say that you have had dinner 'as friends' now three times, we were wondering whether you are going to do anything more or try to elevate it"

"Why would I want to do that?" he said looking round as he retrieved a device from his desk and slid it into his pocket, thinking that he might need it.

"Come on you like her, I know it, Harry knows it, and you defiantly know it" Simon looked at Harry with an accusing stare.

"I have nothing to do with this, and I don't want anything to do with this, I was dragged here by him" he pointed an accusing finger at Tom

Simon pondered the truth in Harry's words "Ok I believe that, your not the kind of guy who goes messing with other people's personal lives, unlike him" he nodded towards Tom. "Excuse me lads but I am now late" he grabbed the bottles and walked past them and out the door with both of them hot footing it after him. Simon was walking quite fast, his normal pace was fast but this was above normal and Tom and Harry were close to jogging to keep up with him.

"We know for a fact that she likes you." Tom continued

"And how would you know that?" Simon looked at him questioningly

"She told us today in the mess hall, she said that she might be interested in starting a relationship but she wouldn't know how to initiate one" Simon pondered this as he walked towards the turbolift.

"She told you this?" he kept questioning, not believing him for one second, Tom had a reputation for pulling practical jokes and he thought that if this is one then Tom will be very sorry indeed.

"Yeah" so what you going to do about it, they reached the turbolift and Simon pressed the call button.

"I will have to think about this, and when I decide I will speak to her and no one else"

"Oh come on, you can tell us" Tom give him a warm smile.

"That's the point I can't tell you, or B'Elanna or the Doctor, or Neelix. I have had enough run-ins with the ships gossip section this week and I have learned how to deal with it. Shut up and keep my mouth shut." The doors opened and Simon stepped in "Sorry boys this is the end of the road for you"

"What do you mean?" Tom said

"This is where I continue alone, I don't want you know where I am going because you would feast upon it. So goodbye and goodnight" the doors closed with an unhappy Tom, he parted with a lot of information while gaining very little in return. B'Elanna wont be pleased he thought as he walked away. He had to find out where that turbolift was going and what he was doing.

* * *

Simon stepped out of the Turbolift as was instantly greeted by two crewmembers who give him a nod as the both entered as he exited. That was close, he just did not want anyone seeing him approaching the Captain's door, people would get ideas he thought to himself, he slowly strolled along the corridor keeping all eyes and ears open. He decided it was time; he fished the device out of his pocket and he attached it to his belt. He pressed a few buttons on it before what looked like, if anyone was looking that is was Simon shimmered out of existence. In fact he was just invisible and he continued down the corridor, he passed another crewman without so much as a look from him so he surmised that it was working although the device was already throwing a problem back in his face. He got to the door and he read the label on the door 'Captain K. Janeway' he pressed the door chime button. He looked around before turning off the device on his belt, as he heard a "Come In" sound from inside the room from the Captain obviously.

The doors opened he looked around before entering he couldn't see the Captain, she shouted from the other room "make yourself at home Simon I will be with you in a second." He looked around and saw a table setting, soft jazz was playing in the background and naturally the quarters were spick and span with not a particle of dust anywhere. 'Is the Captain looking to date me' he thought to himself completely aghast at the thoughts that were running through his head. He put the wine bottles down on the table; the Captain came out of the en-suite bedroom in a cream coloured turtleneck sweater and a pair of black pants, and some black shoes. If Simon did not know any better he would have to say the Captain was wearing perfume, that sent his brain into overdrive 'maybe she is looking to date you Simon' and inner voice popped up and Simon managed to keep a straight face while starting to freak out slightly inside.

"What's wrong Simon you look like your infiltrating enemy lines, not attending dinner" she frowned at him and he looked at himself. While wearing casual clothes, a blue long sleeved shirt, but open collar some black trousers and black shoes like the Captain, he noticed he had his arms in his customary defensive stance with his left arm across his body touching right shoulder and he right arm down with his hand by his stomach.

"Sorry Captain, but this is very new to me I wouldn't say that I was infiltrating enemy lines but I think that I am walking into unfamiliar territory" he said lower his arms to his sides trying to relax a little more. The Captain smiled

"That's better, although I think we are both off duty though Simon, I think we can use each others first names" this sent another wave of alarm bells ringing in Simon's head, if the Captains plans were to play mind games with him the night before there game it was sure as hell working. She looked at the wine bottles on the table

"Sorry Captain" she looked at him very sternly wagging her finger, Simon rolled his eyes before starting again "Sorry Kathryn" the name wasn't running off his tongue very well he thought "I didn't know what you liked so I brought both"

"Well Simon, you didn't have to I was just expecting you to bring yourself, but I am grateful for the gesture" she picked up the bottle of red and opened it. Kathryn went a retrieved a few glasses from the replicator. "Would you like a glass Simon" she put the two glasses onto the table as she poured a glass for herself.

"Yes Kathryn" he said rather formally, she poured him a glass also.

"I thought we might talk a little before dinner, now you have been with us for a little while now and I would just like to get your views on a few things" she sat down on the sofa, and she gestured for him to join her. The alarm bells were still ringing in his head, he thought to himself he was going to have to choose his words carefully otherwise he might put himself in a questionable position he did not want to be in. Simon walked over slowly and sat down, he looked like he was sitting on a spike and the Captain noticed his uncertainty. She passed him a glass of wine, he quickly took a swig from it, and although there was nothing alcoholic he thought that it still might contain its properties of being able to relax the person. After the drink he started to let his shoulders lag relaxing a bit more and leaning back maybe the drink was having an effect on him, even though it wasn't alcoholic maybe it was some kind of placebo effect.

"Ok Kathryn, what would you like to discuss?" putting his wine down on the coffee table.

"Have you completely recovered from your injuries?" she asked him looking at him

"Are you trying to feel out any potential weak spots before tomorrow?" he accused very blatantly look at her with a very accusing stare

"Of course not!" she hit back "you suffered some of the most brutal torture I have ever seen and I am genuinely concerned about current health"

"Sorry" he said, looking the part as well "I am ok, its just being tortured like I was while people that you would consider your family looked on and cheering. That is not something you wake up the morning after and forget straight away. Honestly this I am always testing my left arm in my training with or without the Hazard team." Kathryn nodded as they both took sips from their drinks.

"Taking of the Hazard Team both you and the team have been impressing Commander Chakotay and Tuvok, as well as myself, that is not something that is easily done so you might want to pat yourself and your team on the back." Simon nodded and smiled at the compliment.

"Seven has talked about some of your very innovative tactics including your grappling device and your 'parachute' jump, have got any more ideas"

"That's a rolling thing, I have ideas all the time Kathryn, in fact I had to use my latest piece of work to get here undetected" he pulled the small box like device out of his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked perplexed by its size rather than its function.

"I call it stealth camouflage, by refracting light around the wearer it allows the wearer to remain invisible." He tapped at the controls and the device in his hand shimmered and disappeared in front of Kathryn's somewhat astonished eyes. About a minute later the device shimmered back into sight as Simon looked at it.

"Unfortunately it doesn't carry a lot of power, but its still in the prototype stages"

"Impressive, what do you intend this to be used for?" she asked

"Infiltration missions, missions when staying undetected by the enemy is of the highest priority," he said as the Captain nodded in understanding.

"Why did you bring it with you though? Its just dinner after all"

"Well with all the things that have been going around the ship, specifically about my relationship with Seven of Nine, I felt it necessary to keep this rather low key. The ship already thinks I am dating Seven of Nine, I don't want them to think that I am also dating the Captain as well" he sipped from his wine, the glass almost empty.

"Are you dating Seven of Nine?" the Captain asked him the one million replicator ration question that seemed to be on everybody's mind of late including his own.

"No, I am not Kathryn, but to say I am not interested in doing so would be a lie, but this is Seven of Nine you would agree that I have to play this with some uncharacteristic delicacy" she nodded in agreement, she had always hoped Seven would find someone, and secretly deep down within her she hoped that it would be her but she would not admit that to Seven or anyone else, including herself. She shook herself out of her stupor and looked at Simon

"I think it is time for dinner" she walked over to the replicator and programmed two meals, "Spaghetti Bolognaise the only thing I seem to be able to replicate apart from coffee" Simon smiled at this the invincible Captain Janeway brought down by replicator he thought as he sat down to eat.

_Sorry this Chapter went on a lot longer than I wanted a lot from this Chapter, Tom confronting Simon about Seven, Simon's sneaking to the Captains quarters and his discussion with the Captain, especially about Seven of Nine. _


	7. Chapter 7: Letting Your Guard Down

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the three stories "Punishment", "Captured!" and "Happiness" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. This is a little break from the norm; while there is action there is no actual threat to Voyager and her crew. Also trying to write humour and maybe a little bit of romance (my Achilles heel) so please R + R, its really important to me!

**Challenges**

**Chapter 7: Letting Your Guard Down**

**Friday 19:00**

Tom and Harry walked towards engineering they had a purpose and they needed the help of B'Elanna to execute it. They both strolled into engineering looking as nonchalant as possible, strolling up to B'Elanna who was mumbling Klingon obscenities at a console. Tom knew what some of the words were having them directed at him, and then gone and looked up their meaning in the Klingon language database in the computer. Suffice to say none of the words were really repeatable in English.

"Hey B'Elanna what's wrong" Tom said, as the approached uneasily

"The warp core is giving me hell, I can only get Voyager up to Warp 4 and the Captain is all over me about it."

"Well we wont bother you anymore" Harry said as he turned on his heels and tried to leave before Tom pulled him back

"We talked to Simon about Seven by the way" Tom said

"Oh yeah, what did he say" she wasn't looking up from the console and it looked like she was about 3 seconds from putting her fist through the console.

"Well he was quite secluded, he didn't really say what he was going to do, and plus he had two bottles of wine with him because he was going out somewhere but he wouldn't tell us were"

"Why don't you just use the computer to find out where he has gone" Tom and Harry looked at each other

"Computer locate Lieutenant Hartstone" Tom said

"Lieutenant Hartstone is in his quarters" the computer responded

"There you go, why are you coming to see me about it then"

"Because of this" Harry said "Computer locate Lieutenant Hartstone"

"Lieutenant Hartstone is in Hazard operations"

"Computer locate Lieutenant Hartstone" Tom said, waiting for B'Elanna to get the picture

"Lieutenant Hartstone is in Holodeck 2" the computer responded

"Computer locate Lieutenant Hartstone" Harry repeated again

"Lieutenant Hartstone is on the bridge" the computer responded pertinently

"Computer" Tom started

"ALRIGHT I GET IT!" she shouted at them bringing the whole of engineering to a stand still and causing Tom and Harry to take a full pace back, for fear of physical violence.

"He doesn't want us to find out where he is, he is up to something, and we have already been to both Holodecks and Cargo Bay 2." Harry said

"Yeah, he has tried this trick before with the Doctor" Tom said, "Well we want you to fix it, we need to know where he is."

"Hasn't the great Harry Kim here been able to crack it, after all he is our chief operations officer, and internal sensors would fall under that banner"

"Harry isn't playing ball" Tom thumbed to his friend in disgust.

"If he has gone to this much trouble to hide his location maybe we should take that as a sign that we should butt out" Harry explained himself to his colleagues

"Not a chance, it just makes people more tenacious, if has gone to this much trouble to hide his location, then he must be hiding something good" Tom said punching his friend in the arm

"Well I am sorry, I cant be a part of this anymore, chasing people around the ship for something that is frankly none of my business" he turned to go "I think this is going too far, if he doesn't want to say anything then let him" Harry strolled out of engineering.

"I really have to get working on this warp core as well, the Captain wants it fully operational by tomorrow morning" B'Elanna went back to working on at her console

"Oh it will only take a second and you can't say you're not curious yourself" Tom stared at her wide-eyed. Knowing he was right, she looked at him for a second before tapping into the internal sensors.

"Simon has placed some kind of refracting algorithm into the internal sensor system to give false life signs to the computer. Obviously he has programmed it to only respond to his own life signs."

"Can you fix it?"

"I know this ship like I know the back of my hand Tom, I can fix it" she glared at him before she started pressing buttons and controls.

"Ok done" she smiled, the computer should be back to normal now. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Hartstone"

"Lieutenant Hartstone is in the Captains quarters" both Tom and B'Elanna's jaws dropped when the computer responded. B'Elanna typed more commands into the console before she looked up

"I have just crossed referenced and made sure that he hasn't left us anymore surprises and he hasn't, that is his actual location on the ship at this time."

"Why is he in the Captains quarters"

"How the hell do I know, now if that's all you want then get out of here I have work to do". At this point Tom decided that discretion was the better part of valour and he made his way out of the door.

* * *

**Friday 21:00**

"Do you ever let your guard down Simon" Simon shook out of his stupor as the Captain put his dessert down in front of him.

"What do you mean?" he asked picking up his spoon and looking at the chocolate ice cream, his favourite ever since he was a little boy

"I was maybe expecting a little more conversation than you, but I was carrying most of it and asking all the questions you were just answering them and I was wondering why"

"I have always been remarkably reserved kind of guy, I never give up more information than is called upon or is necessary."

"I see, you never felt a connection to anyone before, never wanted to get to know someone a bit more"

"Well there was this one girl," Simon thought as he scooped up more ice cream "Melanie was he name, a cadet in my year at Starfleet Academy, smart, funny, good looking and just the kind of girl I was looking for"

"What happened" the Captain asked captivated

"She broke up with me, said it wasn't working out" he put more of the ice cream in his mouth reliving bad memories.

"I'm sorry" Kathryn said, "Did she give a reason"

"It turned out that she was still in love with her ex-boyfriend and I was a rebound thing, she had spoon fed me all the lines about how she wanted to be friends, and how she wished she was two people so she could date us both."

"Do you know who the other person was?"

"Yep, another cadet, a year ahead of us he was the best pilot in the academy, Travis McLeod. Right egotistical, liked to be treated as if he were god himself"

"What did you do after that then?" Kathryn kept pressing knowing she was way past the point of 'prying' into someone's personal life

"As soon as I found out the truth I went round to his dorm and punched him. Shattered his jaw, and knocked out two of his teeth. I ended up with two broken ribs and a black eye. Melanie called security, and I was severely reprimanded by my commanding officer. That's when I transferred off the Operations path and onto Security. Funny thing I thought she would have more brains to go back to him after what he did to her, looks like I was wrong"

"What did he do" the Captain was utterly captivated by the story of love, loss and a good fistfight

"He dumped her a month before she met me, for another cadet on an engineering path, when she didn't treat him like a god, he dumped her like a bad habit and he went begging back to Melanie and she went scurrying back like a worm"

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said again

"That's when I closed up inside, put up armour and never really cared for anybody else since. Armour that Seven of Nine is now cutting through with ruthless efficiency. She is smart, beautiful, may have to develop that sense of humour." Kathryn laughed

"Yes she does take what you say at face value, she still has to learn simple human figures of speech"

"Yes, well I will see about teaching her some" Simon smiled back; he looked at a device on his wrist that he had under the sleeve of his shirt. "Well it looks like I should be going"

"What is that?" Kathryn asked curiously

"It's an old earth timepiece called a watch, I replicated it a couple of days back because I hate the computers precise way of telling the time, so I replicated it and set to the ships time." Simon got up and removed the bowls and glasses and put them into the replicator and pressed the recycle button. "Thank you Kathryn for the dinner, but I need my sleep if you want me to be sharp for tomorrow"

"Of course" she smiled and nodded, "would you like this back?" She held up the untouched bottle of white wine.

"No Captain, you keep it I am not so much of a wine drinker anyway" he went for the door.

"Thank you, aren't you going to put on your invisibility device or is leaving the Captain's quarters not as important as being seen coming to the Captain's quarters" she smiled, he took the device out of his pocket and looked at it for a second before putting it back in his pocket.

"Oh its maybe more important, but its out of power, like I said its still a major prototype and looks like I am having to go this one alone." He closed his eyes and listened for a second before popping his head out of the door. He looked both ways down the corridor to see no one.

"Why don't you use the transporters to just beam yourself back to your quarters" Kathryn suggested

"That would be a waste of energy Kathryn, plus this is half the fun of tonight in my opinion, the sneaking, another way of keeping myself sharp" Kathryn could only laugh at this as Simon slowly slid out of the door. "Goodnight Kathryn" he stepped out of the door still looking both ways. "Goodnight Captain" he said perplexing Kathryn into why he said it twice with both titles being used. He slid off down the corridor and the doors closed behind him.


	8. Chapter 8: Judgement Day

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the three stories "Punishment", "Captured!" and "Happiness" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. This is a little break from the norm; while there is action there is no actual threat to Voyager and her crew. Also trying to write humour and maybe a little bit of romance (my Achilles heel) so please R + R, its really important to me!

**Challenges**

**Chapter 8: Judgement Day!**

**Saturday 9:00am**

"The time is 09:00 hours," the computer announced, as Simon crawled around under his covers looking to his watch that he had left on the nightstand before he went to bed last night as conformation. He thought to himself about last night and he thought about today. He sat up and he turned around looking out of his window, looking at the stars as they whizzed past, distorted by the warp bubble that was propelling the ship through space. 'Judgement Day' he thought, as he walked briskly into the sonic shower and turned it on. He looked at his training uniform, a black jumpsuit with a yellow trim going around the neckline and running down both arms. He had laid it out before he went to bed last night, as somewhat of a reminder to the nature of the day. That was what today was all about, a game, against his Captain. He walked out of the shower and he put on a t-shirt and jeans, he went to the door but before he opened it, a little voice popped up into his head

'You got to be a brave man to go out there' the voice said, noting that he had the eyes of the crew on him, today more than any other day this week. He walked out noting to the little voice in his head that he had to go out, because it was the day everyone had been waiting for, also he couldn't disappoint his public.

The mess hall was a bustle of activity if not for the conversation, for the final last minute bets going on. Tom and Harry sitting down on one of the tables in the back while the crew formed somewhat of an orderly queue in front of them. Simon walked into the mess hall and looked at what he had been seeing and hearing about all week. People waving pads around while Tom and Harry took bets. Suddenly as they were all week all eyes were on him as people who were leaving the queue noticed him as they turned around to go.

"Hey Simon, are you ready?" Tom spoke up. Simon walked over to the kitchen counter and Neelix quickly moved over to serve Simon.

"Ready as i will ever be" Simon replied trying to remain nonchalant to all the activity going on around him, with his arm on the counter.

"Here you go Simon my special game day breakfast full of all the nutrients you need to keep you fast and on your feet"

"Thanks Neelix" Simon looked at it some of it looked edible, other parts were a mystery, he didn't want to ask because people were watching him closely like a hawk. He went to a table in the corner and sat alone, and was alone for all of about 3 seconds before Tom, Harry and B'Elanna walked over. The stood there for a second with Tom having an inane grin on him.

"So what were you doing in the Captain's quarters last night" Tom came straight out with it, which surprised Simon as he thought normally Tom would beat around the bush before getting to his point.

"Sit Down!" Simon said sternly as both of them immediately took seats, smiling inanely "how the heck did you find that out"

"B'Elanna removed the little computer problem you set up for us" Simon looked at B'Elanna very sternly like a disapproving father

"Come on you have become the flavour of the week, everyone wants to know what your doing about Seven and the Captain"

"Well maybe, if they had the courage they would come and ask me themselves and then you would be unnecessary"

"You're a pretty imposing guy most people haven't got the courage to come up and say hello to you" Harry said

"Their problem not mine" Simon forked another spoonful of food in his mouth and laid back "and the fact of the matter is that the Captain invited me for dinner last night, nothing happened before you ask, we had dinner, we talked, I left everything was done"

"What did you guys talk about then?" B'Elanna asked and Simon give her another look

"Between me and the Captain" was the very stern response boring a hole through all three of them. Simon spooned the last of the food into his mouth, chewed and swallowed with an odd look on his face like he didn't know what to do before he grabbed his tray and walked over to the recycler and recycled the tray. Neelix quickly rounded the counter and walked up to Simon

"Leaving already Mr Hartstone, I trust everything was to your liking" Simon turned to go

"Everything was great, Neelix" he looked around "Now if you will excuse me I have to be somewhere else" he turned and made a very dramatic exit.

* * *

**Saturday 10:00am**

Captain Janeway was striding down the corridor everyone knew that today was the day and she was receiving a lot of 'good lucks' and 'go for it!'

She walked into the empty hologrid knowing that in a few hours she would be running like she had never run before and probably in a game of velocity she had never played before, playing a man who by all rights should beat her soundly.

She shook her head thinking that if you go into a game with a beaten mentality, you are already beaten. She called for a chair and one appeared, her favourite chair from back home in Indiana, of course it was a holographic representation of the 18th century rocking chair in her mothers living room, but she always loved that chair and she would always come to the Holodeck to sit in it when she was facing something tough, normally an alien race who wanted to strip Voyager for parts, or some domestic problem like supplies running low. But today was a different kind of enemy, well not really an enemy, more of a challenger but she thought to herself she issued the challenge and now she might have to eat that challenge. AGAIN she had to shake those thoughts outs of her head, they were becoming larger and more looming and she picked up her phaser. Just to hold it, get the feel and the weight for her weapon. Suddenly the door chime went up and she thought it couldn't be time already

"Computer, open the door" she ordered as the doors slid open to reveal two of her closest friends and confidants Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok

"Good morning Captain, are you ready" Chakotay asked

"As ready as I will ever be Chakotay" she smiled slightly as Tuvok passed her a pad.

"What's this" as she tapped the button to begin reading it "I thought all reports were being passed to Commander Chakotay today"

"I thought it would be best directed towards you Captain, considering it is a tactical report on Lieutenant Hartstone" Captain Janeway read the report further

"Disadvantages, showmanship" she looked at Tuvok

"Lieutenant Hartstone has a somewhat unmatched level of bravado, knowing the crew is watching he may take to bouts of what is known as 'showboating' or showing off, you may be able to use this to your advantage." Janeway nodded in agreement "Unfortunately Captain this list of his weaknesses starts and ends there, he is cunning, tactical and fast"

"Are you trying to demoralise the Captain" Chakotay looked at Tuvok with a very stern look

"My intention was to present the Captain with all the facts, it was not my intention to demoralise her, for the Captain to defeat Lieutenant Hartstone she would require to know what his strengths are as well as his weakness so she can create an informed tactical plan" the Captain could only smile as Tuvok explained himself

"Don't worry Mr Tuvok you haven't demoralised me in the slightest" she handed the pad back to Tuvok "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to be alone before my match"

"Of course Captain" the both exited, with the Captain feeling that maybe this challenge had somewhat spiralled out of control slightly.

* * *

Saturday 11:55am 

"Holodeck 2" Simon called out as he stepped into the turbolift. He was wearing the training suit he had laid out the previous night with his black leather jacket over the top, with a shoulder holster that contained his phaser. The time has arrived he thought as he checked the charge and setting on his phaser. The turbolift sped towards its destination, he thought about everything that had ever been said to him over the past week, and then he thought about Seven.

"Could a girl like Seven go for a grizzled solider like me?" he said to himself as the turbolift started to slow down, the closer it got to the destination. The lift came to a halt, and Simon turned around and the doors opened to find most of the crew lining the deck. As the roaring applause started as he stepped out, he looked around to smiling faces and nodding heads. He walked down the corridor, he felt like some kind of superstar or hero, shaking hands with various members of the crew.

"I have 20 replicator rations bet on you Simon, so don't let me down" someone shouted from the crowd

"Well I have 6 hours Holodeck time bet against you, so don't let me down" Simon could only laugh at the complete contradiction that he was going to let one of them down so it was just a matter of who it was. He strolled to the Holodeck doors where waiting at the front of the rabble was the senior staff all standing there clapping with the rest of the crowd. Commander Chakotay took Simon's right hand and shook it,

"Good Luck, Simon, your going to need it" this put a smile on Simon's face

"Thank you Sir, I am sure I will" he noted, Simon was about to step into the Holodeck then as if the fates had intervened Seven stepped in from behind the crowd.

"Simon" he turned around very with a very surprised look on his face

"You called me Simon," he said with genuine surprise as everybody else looked on.

"Was not that the appropriate designation for this situation?" she said quirking her ocular implant

"Of course it was" he smiled "it was just surprising that is all, I think that is the first time you have referred to me by my first name"

"I believe so, I just wanted to wish you good luck for your match" with that she turned and kissed him on the cheek lightly at which point a loud 'woo' was heard from the crowd as she pulled away. Simon would have fallen flat on his butt had the deck wall not been there to catch him at which point the always astute B'Elanna Torres picked up on something

"IS THE TOUGH AS NAILS LIEUTENANT HARSTONE BLUSHING!!!!!" she shouted, laughing and pointing as Simon's face which had gone to red alert, Simon immediately stood up straight and drew his phaser trying to appear tough.

"Of course not, what a silly notion B'Elanna" as he slapped himself across the face trying to shake off the red that overwhelmed him, he shook his head trying to re-establish his emotionless demeanour with not much luck.

"Didn't you know public signs of affection were his weak spot" Chakotay said turning to B'Elanna jokingly.

"Right I have to go" Simon pointed to the door but it took him a second to walk through it but he finally stepped through the Holodeck doors and away from the smiling crowd and the doors shut behind him quite promptly, which he was glad of.


	9. Chapter 9: Living Up To The Hype

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the three stories "Punishment", "Captured!" and "Happiness" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. This is a little break from the norm; while there is action there is no actual threat to Voyager and her crew. Also trying to write humour and maybe a little bit of romance (my Achilles heel) so please R + R, its really important to me!

**Challenges**

**Chapter 9: Living Up to the Hype**

**Saturday 12:00**

The doors closed behind the flushed Simon, who managed to recompose himself as he re-holstered his weapon and looked at his opponent, her auburn hair shining in the light of the hologrid. She turned round to face him wearing a black velocity suit with a red trim round her neckline, her phaser tucked into a belt around her waist.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant" she said to him as she walked towards him slowly, staring at him all the while.

"Good afternoon Captain" was his somewhat un-original reply but still he stared her down like he stared down the Borg queen all those months ago. Simon thought about why he had picked this particular time, used in the old west in North America high noon was used for all those old fashioned shootouts when the sun was directly overhead. No shadow, no sun in the eyes, no excuses.

"I don't see an reason to delay this any further, unless you have a reason." The Captain noted dryly still not taking her eyes of the Captain. Simon slid off the black leather jacket that he had worn into nearly every battle he had ever been in. He threw it in the corner, revealing his phaser in a less customary shoulder holster that he had replicated. The Captain pointed at it

"Interesting" the Captain noted, "not content with a phaser on the hip" she somewhat modelled the phaser that she carried still in the holster

"I like to keep a weapon close to my heart" he said, he and the Captain now stood staring at each other no more than 10 feet apart. He pulled the phaser out of his holster with his right hand, spinning it freely in his palm before gripping the weapon tight. The Captain noted this, maybe Tuvok was right, he was a bit of a showman and maybe she could pull it out of him and score some easy points. She drew her own weapon still looking at her opponent.

"Computer begin Velocity game, 10 rounds, begin" a disc emerged in between them it span in the air with alternating colours between red and yellow, the disc trying to decide who it attacked first before it settled on yellow, forcing a quick reacting Simon to almost dive to his left to get out of its path, when the disc passed him he turned and hit it with a clean shot turning the colour to red at which point it changed his target to the Captain.

The disc whizzed towards her, she sidestepped to avoid it and it whipped around in an instant and come in for another pass, as Simon just watched the Captain move keeping his phaser steadied and at the ready. She shot at it when it hit the arc of its turn causing it to change trajectory in an instant to target Simon once again.

The disc whizzed towards him, Simon ducked and it hit the wall behind him he rolled forward to avoid it hitting him in the back, as he spun round and shot the disc as it was about a metre from jabbing him in his chest. The disc was still for a split second as if it was confused before it established its new target in the Captain and whizzed towards her once again. The Captain simply shot it as it whizzed towards her in a straight line, the disc turning on itself as Simon was getting to his feet he looked at the disc spinning towards him. He could not raise his phaser in time but flicked his left side out of the path of the disc at just the right time he spun and fired. The disc whizzed right back at Simon but whizzed around him catching the Captain on her blind side as it struck her in the right shoulder.

"Impact Janeway, Round 1 Hartstone" the computer recorded.

"Damn" Janeway said as she got up "First blood to you Mr Hartstone it would seem"

"Yes Captain" Simon got up slowly.

"But it isn't over yet!" she wagged her finger preparing herself again. Simon smiled

"Not by a long shot" he readied himself "Computer begin round 2"

* * *

"What did I miss?" Tom said, casually zipping up his trousers 

"I told him not to have that second fruit juice at breakfast" B'Elanna said, with Tom rolling his eyes at her. Harry let out a little chuckle. The game was being watched mostly all over the ship, every move and play. Even the crew on duty on the bridge were keeping up to date on the score.

"Its 2-2 the Captain just pulled it level with a spectacular move, she ricocheted a shot off the wall of the hologrid onto the disc, completely took Simon by surprise, he didn't stand a chance"

"Wow, you always miss the good bits when you go for a toilet break don't you" he put his hands on his shoulders and sighed

"Well I told you not to have that second fruit juice," she mocked. They were all sitting in the shared quarters that Tom and B'Elanna had together with various snacks and drinks on the table beside them, they had put in the request for a shared quarters with Chakotay when they started to become really serious and they had the request granted only about 6 months ago.

"oooooooo" they all said, noticing that Lieutenant Hartstone had just taken a hell of a tumble, and they also noted that play had been paused. The Captain obviously good enough of an opponent to make sure he was ok before continuing.

* * *

Simon got to his feet, shaking some feeling back in his left arm. Simon had tried to somersault landing on his hands but his left arm buckled under the weight and he had hit the deck floor with a loud thud 

"Are you ok?" the Captain asked, looking at him with a sad little face.

"Fine Captain, the doctor always warned me that my left arm would never be as strong as the right arm"

"After what happened on the moon with the religious cult leader" she guessed correctly

"Yeah, he shook the arm more, the knife slashed up all the muscle and nerve tendons and he turned the knife while it was still in me which made it worse, also any movement that I made while the knife was still in me made it even worse."

"Can you continue" asking the question that was probably on everyone's lips

"Yeah I will be fine" toughening up putting on his tough side.

"Are you sure, we can suspend the game if you need to go to sickbay"

"No Captain, I am sure" he said, the Captain smiled and looked up and around where she knows cameras had been placed.

"Y'know Lieutenant I bet you somewhere on this ship the Doctor is fuming" Simon laughed out loud at this, he thought it was hilarious

"I bet he is Captain" he shook life back into his arm one more time "shall we continue"

"If your ready Mr Hartstone" he looked at him with her command face in full effect

"Yeah I am ready" as he levelled himself, ready for the re-start.

"Computer re-start round 5" the Captain called to the computer

* * *

It was a tight match and that was no mistake, Simon thought as he ducked the whizzing disc that almost hit him square in the forehead. It whipped around for another pass, Simon followed it tracking its trajectory, and he shot it at the maximum arc of its turn as it came screaming at the Captain. This round had been going on for at least 10 minutes back and forth and the participants were getting tired.

The Captain was running from the disc as it chased her across the width of the hologrid, she hit the wall, turned round and rolled forward, she span and fired. Simon not willing to be outdone, ran towards the corner of the hologrid as he got to the corner, he turned to see the disc zeroing him in, when the disc was about to hit him, he dropped his legs out from under himself and hit the deck on his back and he shot the disc with a prolonged shot which caused the disc to ricochet of both corners of the wall and sent the disc flying back at the captain spinning, on its axis. The Captain shot the disc and missed as it righted itself and zoomed towards her she pulled her right side back as the disc zoomed past, it whipped around and come at the Captain again, this time she pulled her left side back to dodge the disc this time she shot the disc as it zoomed past her which immediately set its target for Lieutenant Hartstone, the move catching him by surprise as he could only watch as the disc zoomed towards him and hit him in the chest.

"Impact Hartstone, Round 5 Janeway, Score 3-2 to Janeway" the computer announced, Simon looked down at himself as he placed his hands on his hips

"Another good one from you Captain, I never saw that coming" she smiled,

"Would you like a little half time break, I think we could both use it" Simon smiled, as the Captain called for a bench and they both sat on it. Both of the called for towels to wipe the sweat from their faces as the also both called for water all courtesy of the Holodeck materialised out of thin air for them.

"So" the Captain said wiping her face with the towel "do you think we are living up to the hype Lieutenant" Simon looked at her and smiled

"Oh yes Captain, I think this half time break is not only good for us, probably good for them as well" he pointed around, referring to the cameras and sensors watching their every move. The Captain chuckled lightly

"I bet they do, it has been quite a cat and mouse game hasn't it" she looked at him sipping her water lightly.

"It has Captain, I think your showing me that speed and fitness are just one of the things, some of it is up here," he pointed to his temple. The Captain laughed again

"Thank you Lieutenant, and you are showing me that I can still cut it despite the fact that I am getting on a bit in my years" Simon smiled

"Captain it doesn't matter how old you are or you get, you will always be able to cut it" the Captain smiled at this confidence boost that she received from her crewman.


	10. Chapter 10: Seems Fair

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the three stories "Punishment", "Captured!" and "Happiness" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. This is a little break from the norm; while there is action there is no actual threat to Voyager and her crew. Also trying to write humour and maybe a little bit of romance (my Achilles heel) so please R + R, its really important to me! Sorry i havent updated in a while and i forgot that i do not own Star Trek Voyager

**Challenges**

**Chapter 10: Seems Fair!**

As the fight raged on between Lieutenant and Captain, one person was in Astrometrics working hard. While there were people on duty this person was actually working. Seven of Nine preferring updating Voyagers astrometric charts than keeping up with the Velocity match the whole crew had been waiting for. She had been thinking about Simon a lot lately but she had also been thinking about someone else in a more than professional way and more than in a friend way.

She thought about the Captain, she had, had a secret crush on her but she looked down at her console. The Captain could never love her, she could never be involved with anyone from her crew and she knew it, she browsed through Starfleet's personnel files time and time again and out of all the Starfleet Captains, currently in active service in the Federation only 12 had wives or husbands. It burned Seven of Nine to her very core, a group of people forced to be alone by their job. She did not like being alone, maybe that was why she was pursuing the relationship with Lieutenant Hartstone; she did not want to be alone and Simon was an adequate replacement to the person she was really after.

She looked up at the astrometric screen and she called up a picture of Earth, one planet in a universe of billions, a planet teeming with individuals how would an ex-borg fit into the picture. Would she be reviled for all that she represented, as the destroyer of worlds and the killer of family's. Or maybe she would be respected and accepted after all the Federation was supposed to be the place to be accepted where any and all cultures would get along. Anyway she thought if she had a partner when Voyager returned that would help her acceptance into this new society, this new collective and she thought Lieutenant Hartstone having already been human for a more sizeable period of his life than her and also an ex-borg would help her and them acclimatise to her presence.

She decided that now was the time to check up on the Velocity score, she noticed that the score was 5-4 to Simon, and the final round had just begun. The Captain needed this to tie the game to a draw after that who knows what would happen, would they go into sudden death or would a draw be an adequate resolution.

* * *

Tom and Harry looked at each other like they had just seen a ghost, looking at the score as the final round got underway. "Oh my god" Tom managed to eek out as B'Elanna turned around to face the both of them

"What" she said looking at both of them completely confused

"We never factored in a draw" Tom looked at her like he giving her some absolutely terrible news.

"Factored a draw into what" she asked

"Into our bets" they looked at the haul of isolinear chips on the sofa in the corner. A small smile crept across her face like a snake, she knew he boyfriend was a smart man but he did have bouts of tremendous stupidity.

"You didn't factor in a draw!" she said surprised "It's a game of 10 rounds, how could you not think of that" she said genuinely surprised.

"Well we know both of them are very proud players and we didn't think either of them would settle for a draw, plus we are not the only ones responsible here, no one asked us the odds on a draw between the two.

"Yeah but still, if you haven't factored in a draw and it turns out that way, it's a no bet and you will have to return all the replicator rations and Holodeck time that you got"

"Yeah we know" Tom said very distressed as he got up and left the quarters.

* * *

All he had to do was win this round and it was over, Simon thought to himself as he rolled to his left, and the Captain knew it to. She was playing just as hard as she was at the start of the game. He shot the disc and it zipped towards the Captain. The Captain rolled to her left avoiding it, just barely as she watched it arc around to come back at her, when it the peak of the arc, she shot it with a long hard shot. When the Captain finished firing she was standing in front of Simon trying to block his view of the disc as it whizzed towards them, Simon tried to shunt the Captain aside but knew if he used all his strength he would shove the Captain clean across the room and into the wall. Instead he slid under the Captains right arm as she was intending to block his movement he shot the disc and then dived out of the way as the disc was upon both of them. The Captain almost took the shot directly in the chest but she ducked at the very last second allowing the disc to zip over her head. She regained her composure as the disc arced round for another pass at hitting her she shot the disc at the very apex of the discs turn and the disc zipped towards Simon. Simon ran sideways the disc tracking his movements waiting for the very right moment, he shot when the disc was directly in front of the Captain and about 2 metres from her. The Captain ducked to her left as the disc whizzed past her right shoulder, she turned and shot the disc, the disc turned and targeted Simon. Simon followed the disc as it looped around the Holodeck and targeted Simon. Simon moved sideways but he slipped on the floor as he fired at the disc and the shot hit the wall, he tried to move into a better position to take another shot but the disc was already on him and it struck him square the stomach.

"Impact Hartstone, Round 10 Janeway, Score 5-5, end game result a draw" the computer relayed. Simon looked up at the Captain; she had a big smile on her face she knew that she had saved the game for herself. Simon looked at the Captain

"Good game Captain" Simon extended his hand to the Captain, she took it and shook it

"Same to you, you pushed me to the limit and that's what I like"

"How are we going to explain this to them?" Simon gestured his hand to the door

"What do you mean?" the Captain hit back with her own question

"I think the crew would be looking for a winner, Captain and to give them a draw, I was just wondering how they would react to it"

"Well I am not sure how Tom Paris' gambling ring manages to fit into this situation I didn't find out what odds he was offering on a draw" Simon's eyebrow perked up

"That's true I didn't hear anything being said about a draw, this could be interesting" Simon holstered his weapon back into his holster. He walked towards the door and it swung open where the crowd had re-gathered after the match had finished with senior staff standing at the front of the crowd.

"Wow what a match I was on the edge of my seat the entire time" Commander Chakotay spoke first.

"You're not going to sudden death!" Tom asked with a little bit of anxiousness in his voice

"Mr Paris" the Captain spoke "I think a draw game at this time is best for both parties" she gestured to Simon who nodded and he was still shaking his left arm the Doctor looking on with concern "and as far as your betting pool goes unless you have given specific odds on a draw and the tone of your voice suggests you haven't. I think you should return all the replicator rations and holodeck time that people have bet on this encounter"

"But Captain …" Tom decided to push the issue and instantly regretted it when the Captain turned around with a glare that would strip the paint off the hull

"Don't make me, make that 'request' and order Lieutenant" Tom just nodded

"Yes Captain" Tom nodded sagely thinking it was already an order.

"Well now that's out of the way I have organised a post game buffet in the mess hall if you would all like to come" Neelix perked up in his usual cheery manner

"But first" the Doctor injected stepping forward and he scanned Simon's left shoulder with a medical tricorder. "You should have come to me when you had the injury, you have seriously damaged the muscle, you have to come with me to sickbay and I will have to patch you up." Simon looked at the Captain

"Looks like you were right" Simon smiled at the Captain

"Are my two most troublesome patients ganging up on me now!" the Doctor looked at both of them. Simon smiled at the Captain and then turned to the Doctor

"Nah Doc, we aren't teaming up, we think its best that we keep separate so we can beat you on both fronts! Come on Doc I know where this is going lets go to sickbay" Simon started to walk off towards the turbolift leaving the Doctor with a sad look on his face

"I swear if I was a human Doctor that man would have made me had a nervous breakdown" He followed Simon to the turbolift shaking his head as the rest of the crowd were left smiling.

"Come on lets get down the mess hall" Chakotay started to walk towards the turbolift next to the Captain "May I suggest that you get a sonic shower before you come to the mess Captain." The Captain looked at her first officer with a wry grin

"Suggestion duly noted" as the walked into the turbolift

I know a good bookie like Tom Paris would have thought it through all angles, but i wanted a way for Simon to get back at him for his somewhat prying ways without A. telling the Captain (not his style) B. Punching him in the face (Defiently going to land him some Brig time)


	11. Chapter 11: Rematches and Romance

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the three stories "Punishment", "Captured!" and "Happiness" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. This is a little break from the norm; while there is action there is no actual threat to Voyager and her crew. Also trying to write humour and maybe a little bit of romance (my Achilles heel) so please R + R, its really important to me!

**Challenges**

**Chapter 11: Rematches and Romance**

Simon walked through the mess hall doors into the life of another party arranged by Neelix, once again the crew crowded round him. Rick Biessman was the first to reach him and put a drink in his hand "Wow Sir what a game but I thought you had her"

"So did I Rick but the Captain is a hell of a player, maybe next time" Simon smiled taking a swig from his drink

"So when will next time be" a familiar voice approached him from behind and low and behold Tom Paris was standing there with Harry and B'Elanna

"Yeah come on Simon tell us, you're not the kind of man to leave it as a draw" Simon looked Tom in the eye

"I think I am going to leave that up to the Captain and if we did decide on a rematch I'm not sure that I would be so forthcoming with the details"

"Oh come on, that's not fair!" B'Elanna pouted

"It's very fair, and next time don't send the terrific twosome" he pointed to Tom and Harry "to pry into my personal life, that's why it's a personal life because it's personal"

Looking ahead of him he saw the Captain talking to Commander Chakotay, he smiled and walked past all three of them and he walked up to the Captain

"Hello Captain, Commander" he nodded

"Your quite a player Lieutenant maybe you could teach me a thing or two" Commander Chakotay

"Thank You sir but maybe the Captain could give you the advice you need that ricochet shot was brilliant" Simon smiled at the two of them

"No that somersault dodge manoeuvre was absolutely amazing for a moment I thought artificial gravity had gone offline" the Captain countered

"Maybe you two should enter the doubles tournament next month," Chakotay laughed

"I don't think we can do that sir" Simon looked at both of them

"Why not Lieutenant?" both of them looked at Simon with a quizzical look

"Come on Captain, me and you together we would crush the competition easy, there would be no competition, we would be completely unstoppable" Simon smiled with one of his inane grins. The Captain turned to the Commander

"He's right y'know" Captain Janeway smiled at Lieutenant Hartstone.

"Have any of you seen Seven of Nine I would like to speak to her" both of them shook their heads as the made their goodbyes and moved through the crowd. Simon spent a good five minutes searching through the crowd before establishing that she didn't show up, which Simon thought that was a shame but thought it normal considering she said she didn't like large crowds of people. Suddenly his combadge chirped "Hartstone here"

"Lieutenant Hartstone" the familiar tone of Seven of Nine came up "Can you meet me in Holodeck 1, I wish to speak with you" by now Simon had moved into Neelix's kitchen area.

"Come on Seven why don't you just come and talk to me here" Simon looked around for anyone that might be eavesdropping

"I would rather you come here I wish this conversation to be of a private nature" Simon smiled for a second

"Ok Seven I am on my way" he closed the comline before slowly making his way out of the kitchen, he looked around and shook a few more hands before slowly sliding out of the back door when no one was looking.

He walked into Holodeck 1 and looked around at a very posh setting on a veranda, he looked at the table set with white cloth and posh china, a lone candle burning in the centre of the table. He looked out over the balcony to see the sun setting over a forest with a grass field before it Simon turned around and he got his biggest surprise yet, because behind him was the lanky form of a six foot blond human female, in a midnight blue dress with straps over her shoulders, the dress running all the way down to her ankles and matching blue high heel shoes. Simon could only stand there and gape as she approached him.

"Simon would you like some wine" she held up the bottle she was carrying in her hand and she pulled the two glasses close to her. Simon still stood their gawping as she poured the wine into one of the glasses. She turned around again looking at him with an odd look "Do you want wine or should I call the Doctor you seem to be having a little trouble with speech at this moment because your mouth has been open for a full two minutes but you have not said anything"

"Yes" he finally croaked out "Wine would be lovely, I trust its not proper alcohol"

"No" she replied, "It is synthehol, alcohol interferes with my implants and suffer from dizziness, and motor function problems, do you also suffer those problems when you imbibe alcohol"

"Well not at first" he took the glass as he took a sip "it does take a few but that happens to everyone when the drink alcohol, implants or not"

"I see, so it's just me then" she took a sip, tasting the fruity taste and swallowing

"I just don't drink because, I spent most of the last six years in a drunken stupor, shooting at Borg cubes, I feel that if I drink again that I would go back to that bad place, not necessarily shooting at Borg cubes but doing something I would later regret"

"Do you regret the last six years of your life?" she asked as they both sat down.

"A little, maybe I should have gone about it totally differently, I believe someone did need to stand up and say to the Borg that humanity or any other race will not live in fear of assimilation but maybe I should have drunk less and maybe made a few more friends rather than helping out and moving on as fast as I had come"

"I see" Seven looked a Simon as they started to eat their meal, the conversation ranging from Simon's academy anecdotes to Seven's early days on Voyager.

Simon looked at Seven when they were eating dessert "You look beautiful by the way" he said immediately looking down at his chocolate cheesecake stabbing at it.

"Thank you" Seven said in reply, "Does that statement embarrass you?" Simon chuckled slightly

"Well its supposed to embarrass you, but I suppose you don't get embarrassed do you" he looked at her smiling "I was just wondering what's going on here" he spread his arms around

"I have noticed in recent months that many of the Voyager crew have begun pairing off, obviously thinking that our return to the alpha quadrant unlikely for some time. I also have had the need for companionship my early days on Voyager were spent alone and I do not wish to return to those days. So I wish to begin dating you" Simon looked on with abject surprise

"Why me though" he questioned not really knowing why though

"You are an admirable individual worthy of my attention, you have many qualities that I would look for in a mate, you are handsome, courageous, and you are the only one who has made me smile during my time here"

"Thank you" was the only reply Simon could come up with. "You are a very beautiful lady, intelligent, courageous and funny"

"I would not consider myself funny"

"I think you can be, you just need to work on it"

"I will do that, I must go now I need to regenerate, are you going to walk me back to my quarters" Simon got up and led Seven to the door.

"I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't" he smiled with a cheeky grin.

"No you would not" she said passive as they walked down the corridor and got into the turbolift. The ride down to deck 8 was held in silence, Simon slowly sneaking glances at the woman as the rode the turbolift down together getting out on Deck 8 and walking down the corridor stopping at Cargo Bay 2.

"Well this is you," he said

"Yes it is" she countered; suddenly Seven leaned forward and kissed Simon on the cheek. "Goodnight Simon, have pleasant dreams" and she walked into Cargo Bay 2, Simon watched her walk away till the doors closed. He shut his eyes and smiled but the smile was quickly wiped off when standing before him was the smiling form of Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres. He walked towards them and with the most serious look he could muster after being caught at such a vulnerable point he looked the both straight in the eyes and said

"If you say anything I will drop you where you stand right now" he held his fist up the further his point before walking round the corner. Leaving them to laugh as they continued in the opposite direction


	12. Epilogue: Secrecy is the Key

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories

Authors Note: This is the fourth story in what will hopefully be a long line of stories. This story continues the adventures of the Lieutenant Simon Hartstone. While not necessary to read the three stories "Punishment", "Captured!" and "Happiness" it would be advisable to set up why this new character is aboard Voyager. This is a little break from the norm; while there is action there is no actual threat to Voyager and her crew. Also trying to write humour and maybe a little bit of romance (my Achilles heel) so please R + R, its really important to me!

ChallengesEpilogue: Secrecy is the Key

Simon walked down the corridor, it was late and he didn't know what he was doing, just an anonymous text message sent to his workstation saying to be holodeck 1 at 23:00 hours that night. He walked outside of the door and he thought about Seven of Nine maybe this was something to do with her. He then dismissed it as Seven was a lot more direct and would not do this kind of thing, he decided the only way to find out was to enter so he stood and the doors and slid open to reveal Captain Janeway standing in the middle of the Velocity court holding two hand phasers. Before he could say anything she threw one of the phasers at him, which he caught with his left hand. She looked at him and she smiled as she readied herself "like I said before Mr Hartstone this ship isn't big enough for two undefeated streaks." He smiled back at her flipped the phaser up behind his back and caught it with his right hand. "Computer begin game" the Captain uttered as the disc appeared and the both moved.

The End

I am going to leave it up to you faithful reader who one because honestly I didn't want to call it and frankly I think it would be a better ending than a definitive winner!

I hopefully will be posting the next story soon so watch this space


End file.
